


[83line/澈特] 柠檬梳打水

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Series: 柠檬梳打水 [1]
Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 梳打水alpha大明星澈 x 柠檬omega小助理特经纪人alpha赫 x 当红影帝omega海依旧全程无虐主澈特, 副赫海, 戏份不算多
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 柠檬梳打水 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022266
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

梳打水alpha大明星澈 x 柠檬omega小助理特  
经纪人alpha赫 x 当红影帝omega海

依旧全程无虐  
主澈特, 副赫海, 戏份不算多

(1)

酒店前...

朴正洙一手拿着手机查看着手机上记下的地址, 一手紧紧抱着公司老板要他送到酒店给金总的重要文件, 临走前老板还千叮万嘱说金总一个小时后就要离开韩国了, 要他千万千万要尽快送到金总的手上.

无奈来的时候路实在是太堵了, 时间被耽误了不少, 朴正洙再次确认了时间还剩五分钟后, 手机就电源耗费的自动关机了, 只好匆匆推开了酒店大门, 坐着电梯来到了第七楼, 凭着记忆来到了701号房间前, 伸手敲了敲门, 却不见人前来应门, 门内传来了痛苦的叫声.

「金总?金先生?金先生你还好吧?」朴正洙又敲了敲门, 门内又传来了几声痛苦至极的叫声, 还传来了东西被打破似的声音, 朴正洙担心地又敲了几下门, 心急地扭了扭门把, 不料门没有被锁上, 朴正洙轻轻地推开了房门, 身为omega他知道自己不应该如此犯险, 可是万一金总真的发生什么事的话, 他知道自己肯定会内疚一辈子的, 想到这里, 朴正洙深吸了一口气试探地走了进去.

才刚关上房门, 朴正洙就嗅到了铺天盖地的信息素, 似有惹无的甜味伴随着呛人的气泡瞬间全都冲向了朴正洙, 意识到房间里的是一个正在发情的alpha, 朴正洙心里一惊, 双腿迅速地被剌激得有些发软, 刚想转身离开, 手腕就被用力一扯往床上摔了, 还未来得及伸手摸一下被摔疼的肩膀, 身上就压上了一个alpha, 一个貌美如花的alpha, 一个浑身散发着梳打水气味的alpha.

朴正洙伸手推着身上的alpha, 双手有些乏力地在alpha的胸膛前推着, 他的身体愈来愈乏力, 四肢酸软无力, 身后那张小嘴迅速地分泌着液体彷彿在为着接下来要发生的事做好准备, 后颈处的腺体微微发热, 柠檬味被梳打水味勾着开始不受控地从腺体涌出.

alpha目光散涣, 双眼一个劲的盯着朴正洙的脸和身体, 一副标准的alpha发情的模样, 发情期的alpha会变得意识散涣, 如果没有及时打上抑制剂, 那就只能追随alpha身体的本能和omega结合并完成标记, 不然情热会对alpha的身体造成一定程度的伤害.

「金....金总...金...金总...你清醒一点...我...我是来...给你...送文件的...金总...」朴正洙知道眼前的alpha多半已经没有理智可言, 可是作为omega他在力气上本来就不是alpha的对手, 更何况是已经发情了的alpha, 朴正洙只能抱着最后一丝希望祈望alpha还残存着一丝理智.

身上的alpha听到了朴正洙的话, 停止了埋在朴正洙颈间亲吻的动作, 微微撑起了身体, 朴正洙还没来得及松一口气就看到了alpha紧拧着的眉头和充满侵略性的双眼, 朴正洙的心头一颤, 那双眼睛实在是太漂亮了, 彷彿在无形中诱惑着你自愿地被那黑暗的洞穴吞噬, 朴正洙觉得也许多看几眼, alpha根本不用释放信息素他也会心甘情愿地被他吞噬.

「希澈!我叫希澈!叫我的名字!」alpha发情时的占有欲极强, 金希澈由上而下地看着身下的omega, 双手一用力就把朴正洙的衣服扯破, 张嘴就含上了朴正洙胸前的乳头, 梳打水的信息素更强烈地从alpha的腺体涌出, 朴正洙的理智被彻底推翻, 身为omega的他理所当然地被alpha勾得也发了情, 双手一抬环上了金希澈的颈, 费力地挺起胸膛把乳尖往alpha的嘴里送去, 金希澈张开口咬上了朴正洙的乳头, 乳头传来了阵阵的剌痛感, 后穴却更兴奋地分泌出更多的液体.

金希澈伸手隔着裤子揉掐着朴正洙的分身, 抬起头看向了朴正洙, omega的眼尾发了红, 下唇因难耐而被轻轻咬着, 呻吟声断断续续地从omega的嘴里涌出, alpha被勾得再也忍受不了, 用力一扯裤子连内裤地把omega剩余的衣物全都扯下, 朴正洙的双腿被折了起来, 膝盖轻轻擦过刚被玩弄得红肿不堪的乳头, 朴正洙忍不住地低吟了一声, 金希澈的目光变得更具侵略性, 随便二下就扒光了自己身上的浴袍, 扶着肉棒就直接插进了朴正洙的后穴.

朴正洙的后穴紧致又嫩滑, 即使身体的本能让后穴分泌出了足够的液体作为润滑, 可是突然被进去还是让久未经历情事的omega痛苦的呻吟了一声, 眼角被生生地逼出了眼泪, 身上的alpha似乎能感受到omega的痛苦, 本来急促又粗鲁的动作慢了下来, 低头吻上了omega的唇, 轻轻柔柔的吻一下又一下的从omega的唇一路吻到了肩膀又再吻到了胸膛, omega的痛楚很快就被身后的空虚感掩盖了, alpha感觉到肉棒被omega的穴肉一下又一下地吸吮着, 意识再一次的彻底被淹没, 抱起了朴正洙就站了起来, 朴正洙被吓了一跳, 双腿紧紧的环住了金希澈的腰, alpha轻轻把omega抛起, 肉棒从后穴抽离, 在离开前又重新地插了进去, 这样的体位让alpha的肉棒进得很深, 好几次都顶开了omega的生殖腔口.

「嗯...嗯...这...这样...太深...太深了啦...」朴正洙被顶得浑身发抖, 双手双脚紧紧的环抱住金希澈, 身前的分身被金希澈的小腹不断磨擦, 感觉到自己快要高潮了只好开口向alpha求情.

「叫我的名字!」占有欲让金希澈异常地执着于想要听omega叫出自己的名字, 再一次重重地把omega抛起, 这一次重新插入时肉棒重重的顶向了朴正洙的敏感点.

「希澈...希...不行...希澈...不行了...受不了了...嗯...啊!」金希澈故意反覆地顶向朴正洙的敏感点, 朴正洙直接就被操射了, 白浊散落在二人的肚子上, 朴正洙喘着气趴在了金希澈的肩膀上.

没等朴正洙休息几分钟, 金希澈又开始了挺腰抽插, 抱着omega的屁股走到了落地窗前, 后背冰冷的触感惹得omega忍不住的颤抖了一下, alpha把omega压在窗上, 掐住omega的腰就是一顿的猛插, omega被顶得刚射没多久的分身又一次的硬了起来, 分身随着alpha的动作一上一下地在二人之间晃动着, 本该是透明的液体被磨擦成了半白色的泡沫, 正沿着二人的脚往下流, 金希澈凑上前吻住了朴正洙的唇, 有别于刚才轻柔的亲吻, 这一次的吻来得急速又狂野, 朴正洙被吻得口都合不上, 唾液从嘴角滑了下来, 金希澈改变了抽插的方式, 从快速的抽插改成了缓慢却深入的顶弄, omega的生殖腔再一次被顶入, omega忍不住的高声呻吟, alpha再次加快了速度, 伴随着耳边诱人的呻吟声, alpha一记深顶把肉棒顶到了omega生殖腔的深处, 顶端逐渐成结, 二人同时射出了精液, 潜意识只知道繁殖的alpha找到了omega后颈处的腺体, 张口就咬了下去, 梳打水的气味迅速的注进了omega的身体, 柠檬味梳打水一瞬间在房间里爆了开来..

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

梳打水alpha大明星澈 x 柠檬omega小助理特  
经纪人alpha赫 x 当红影帝omega海

依旧全程无虐  
主澈特, 副赫海, 戏份不算多

(2)

朴正洙是被后穴传来的疼痛疼醒的, 醒来时已经过了一天一夜, 揉了揉传来阵阵酸痛的腰窝, 脑海里飞快地闪过了这一天一夜发生过的事, 脸刷的一声红了, 扭头看向了身旁正沉睡的人, alpha正背对着自己沉睡着, 后背上有着显眼的几道红痕, 稍微回想了一下, 记忆就迅速的回到了脑海里.

朴正洙记得在落地窗前被alpha完全标记后, alpha抱起了自己坐到了沙发上, 不知疲倦的alpha迅速又硬了起来, 拉过自己紧紧的钉在肉棒上, 恶劣地抚上自己的分身前端, 后穴中的肉棒却又故意丝毫不动, 自己难耐后穴传来的空虚感, 没多久就攀着alpha的肩膀自己扭起了腰, alpha得意地看着自己欲求不满的表情, 后穴中的肉棒又涨大了一圈, 发情中的自己全身都酸软乏力, 没扭几下自己就没有体力了, 刚想开口向alpha求饶, alpha就掐上了自己的腰, 用尽全力地挺腰顶入自己的后穴, 自己被顶得东歪西倒的, 只能抓紧了alpha的后背, 那几道红痕就是那时候自己抓的吧...

朴正洙轻轻的掀开了身上的被子, 满身的吻痕加上已干掉的体液, 更多的画面再次在朴正洙的脑海里闪过, 朴正洙的脸变得更红, 连带着耳朵也红透了, 双脚才刚踩在地面上, 就差点因双脚发软而摔在了地上, 朴正洙连忙扶住了身边的小柜子, 稳了一下才慢慢地走到了房间里的全身镜前, 转过了身看了看自己身后的那个地方, 双腿间布满了已干掉的乳白色痕迹, 又因为朴正洙下床走动的关系, 部份的白浊又从后穴中缓缓地流了出来, 朴正洙伸手轻轻的掰开了自己的屁股, 更多的白浊源源不绝地从朴正洙的体内流出, 朴正洙想了想这一天一夜的荒乱, 把头埋在了双手之间不知所措地哀鸣了一声.

朴正洙想了想, 见床上的alpha还在沉睡着, 连忙走进了洗手间匆匆拿毛巾擦了擦身上的痕迹, 自己的衣服早被alpha撕到破碎不堪, 只好从衣柜里拿了一套alpha的衣服套在了身上, alpha的身形和他很相似, 只稍微比他高了几分, 朴正洙匆匆收拾了自己的物件后就往门口走去了, 手刚碰上门把朴正洙就顿了顿又回头走到了床边.

「应该没什么事了吧?以后恐怕也没什么机会再见面了...还好你这么好看...就当作是一场艷遇我也不亏吧...再见了, 希澈...」朴正洙伸手摸了摸alpha的身体, 确认alpha的情热已全然散去后才重新背起背包打开房间门离开了.

等到金希澈醒来时已经是第二天的早晨了, 他是被空气中的柠檬味给香醒的, 经历完发情期的alpha脑海中一片混乱, 脑海中闪过了一些零碎的画面, 他记得自己和不认识的omega渡过了激情又漫长的一天一夜, 闭上双眼试着回想起发生过的事, 他想起了他把omega丢到床上时那人的那一头浅金色头发, 想起了自己从后进入那人时那一双手就能握住的纤腰, 想起了自己用力顶入omega的生殖腔时那声诱人的呻吟声, 也想起了那双环在自己腰上的长腿, 他甚至想起了当自己在那人体内成结时那人眼角落下的泪水, 可是该死的, 不管他怎么想就是想不起来那个omega的样子.

金希澈掀开身上的被子, 满床的痕迹, 起身在房间里转了一圈, omega一件东西都没留下, 除了空气中那股酸甜浓郁的柠檬味.

想要洗理一下身上的痕迹, 金希澈推开洗手间的门, 浴缸里放了半缸已经凉透的水, 水面飘浮着几点白色的液体, 洗手盘上方的镜子上也有已经干掉的白浊, 不用想也知道, 二人在洗手间里也有过一场激战.

洗好了澡后, 金希澈坐在了全房间唯一干净的椅子上, 拿出手机打给了自己新来的助理, 那个前天晚上应该帮他送抑制剂来的beta.

「请问我的抑制剂呢?」金希澈尽量地保持没剩多少的理智微笑着问电话另一头的人, 前晚他本该在酒店的礼宾厅出席他朋友的婚宴, 没想到在楼上房间休息时他突然就开始发情了, 匆忙吩咐身边的beta助理帮自己去楼下和朋友交待一声再帮自己去药局买抑制剂后就关上了房门, 没想到助理直接消失了踪影, 才害得他渡过了如此荒唐的一天一夜.

「哥...哥...对不起...我...我真的很害怕...对不起!」助理战战兢兢的说.

「所以你就直接逃了?你...你怕的话可以找人给我送!又或者是放在门口敲门叫我来拿啊!你知不知道你这样差点害死我?你不用再来上班了!你被解僱了!」金希澈再也忍不住地骂了一顿后就直接挂了电话, 想了想又拿起了电话给自己的经纪人拨了过去.

「啊!李赫宰!」

「哥!你可算出现了!你怎么消失了一天一夜啊?」李赫宰找了金希澈一天一夜了, 好不容易接到人的电话, 悬着的心才终于安定了下来.

「发情了!新来的助理肯定没跟你说吧?我叫他给我买抑制剂, 他给我直接逃跑了, 有够了不起的!人我刚解僱了, 你再给僱一个吧!alpha也好, beta也好, omega也行, 就是麻烦你这次能不能给我请个有点责任感的...对了!等会儿我走了之后, 你找人来清理一下房间吧...」金希澈掐了掐有点发疼的额头.

「清理房间?哥...你..跟谁过夜了啊?」李赫宰抓住了重点八卦的问.

「见面再说吧!二十分钟后你来酒店楼下等我吧!」金希澈说完就直接挂了, 走到衣柜前拿出了新的换洗衣物, 眼尾却看到了衣柜角落破碎的衬衫, 金希澈凑近了衬衫嗅了嗅, 是那一股酸甜又清新的柠檬味, 金希澈换好了衣服, 带上墨镜, 把那件残碎的衬衫塞进了背包后就离开了酒店的房间.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

梳打水alpha大明星澈 x 柠檬omega小助理特  
经纪人alpha赫 x 当红影帝omega海

依旧全程无虐  
主澈特, 副赫海, 戏份不算多  
源声本章客串

(3)

朴正洙老板的办公室里...

朴正洙90度弯下腰, 闭上双眼不敢看他的老板一眼, 他的老板正在和已经飞到了欧洲的金总讲电话, 听着老板道歉的语气一句比一句低声下气, 朴正洙的心跳得愈来愈快, 心里大概也知道自己这份工作十有八九是要没了.

「啊西!朴正洙你...我真不知道该说你什么好...啊...只是叫你送个文件很难吗?」朴正洙的老板挂断了电话后愈想愈气, 随手拿起一个文件夹就向朴正洙丢去, 文件夹没有打中朴正洙, 只是在朴正洙的身边划过了, 却也已经足够吓了朴正洙一跳.

「对...对不起...我...我不是故意的...我...我手机没电了...我...我去错了房间...」朴正洙的声音被吓得止不住的颤抖, 老板身上控制不住的愤怒的信息素也一直在攻击着朴正洙.

「去错房间?哈...啊!朴正洙!你当你老板我是白痴吗?你是不是忘了你是个omega?你做了什么, 这一身的味道早就告诉我了, 你不会以为真的能暪过我吧?」朴正洙的老板是个alpha, 还是个一向看不起omega的alpha, 要不是实在没有别的人来应征, 他压根儿就连面试的机会都不会给朴正洙.

「我...我真的...没有..没有说谎...」朴正洙的额头布满了冷汗, alpha带有攻击性的信息素使他很难受, 可他不是那些轻易就甘于被征服的omega, 尤其是面对面前这个一向看不起他的alpha老板, 所以他咬紧了牙关, 用尽了全力也不愿意让自己跪倒在地上.

「啊西!走吧!把你的东西收拾好给我滚出我的公司!啊西!以后给我贴钱我也不会再请omega了..」朴正洙强撑着关上了老板办公室的门才终于抵不住的双腿一软跪在了地上, 和他关系不错的同事连忙走到他的身边扶起了他.

「正洙哥!你没事吧?」金钟云担忧地看着朴正洙.

「没事...只是...锺云啊!以后...恐怕不能再跟你当同事了...」朴正洙微微的笑着, 不想要感情好的同事为他担心.

「什么?就因为你去错了房间?你没有和他解释吗?」金钟云愤怒地拍了拍身旁的小柜子.

「说了, 可是他不信...他嗅到了我身上的味道...算了..他本来就不喜欢omega, 要是僱到其他人他早晚也会辞退我的, 现在只是早了点啊...钟云啊...以后公司就你一个omega了, 你要小心一点, 要保护好自己啊!」朴正洙有点不舍的摸了摸人的头发.

「我才不怕!始源的公司好歹也是这家公司最大的客户, 他才不敢动到我头上来...再说了...大不到...我就辞职不干, 回去答应始源的求婚好了!要不...正洙哥...我去找始源和老板说说?你被诱导发情也不是你的错啊!你明明才是受害者!」金钟云转身就要拿起手机给自家alpha打电话, 朴正洙连忙拉住了金钟云的手.

「算了...我也不想麻烦你家alpha...而且...他既然看我不顺眼, 我留下来也没有什么好发展的...别担心, 哥是什么人你不知道吗?我工作能力又不差, 你哥我一定能找到更好的工作的!」朴正洙笑着走回了自己的位置开始动手收拾东西.

「哥!我请你到楼下你最爱的那家咖啡厅喝咖啡啊!就当给你欢送?」金钟云帮着朴正洙把东西放进袋子里, 大概是朴正洙也知道自己不会在这家公司待得久吧, 都已经工作了几个月了, 放在公司的东西却连个纸袋都装不满.

「是你最爱的那家咖啡厅吧?好...那我就当杯最贵的!」朴正洙轻轻环视了一周, 也算好好的和工作了几个月的地方告别了.

「再贵也不怕, 大不了...就叫始源来付钱啊!」金钟云笑得一脸幸福的样子惹笑了朴正洙.

「知道你幸福了!拜托你顾及一下我这个单身的omega好不好?」朴正洙按下了升降机的按钮.

「正洙哥这么好看, 要找alpha的话大概能堆满整个首尔!是哥自己没看上眼而已啊...说起来...真是太便宜那晚那个alpha了!」金钟云想起那晚的事就愤愤不平.

「也不是啊...他...是真的很帅...我真的觉得我也不亏啊...」想起了那晚那个帅气的alpha, 朴正洙不禁低头笑了笑, 金钟云不明所以的跟着朴正洙步入了升降机.

保姆车上...

「希澈哥, 明天的行程我八点来接你可以吗?哥?哥!希澈哥!」李赫宰的声音唤回了金希澈的思绪, 金希澈甩了甩头, 似乎这样就能把当晚那个omega的背影甩出自己的脑海.

「你哥我还没有聋...明天是吧?8点来接我吧!7点半的时候给我打个电话叫醒我...」金希澈低落的样子让李赫宰有点担心.

「哥...你还在想那天那个omega?」

「嗯..」

「哥...你和那个omega真的有那么契合?你金希澈是宇宙大明星啊...你这张脸要谁不行啊?何必总想着一个连样子都不记得的omega?」李赫宰不明白到底是什么人能让金希澈那么迷恋.

「那这样说来...东海也没必要要你啦?你那小男朋友可是当红影帝, 何必跟你在一起?」金希澈的话让李赫宰不满的反驳着.

「好啦...我开玩笑的...你刚问我的问题...其实我也不知道...连样子都想不起来, 我到底是在迷恋什么...可是每次想起的时候, 又觉得那真的是我遇到过最契合的omega...不管是那晚的体验..还是那一股酸酸甜甜的信息素...那是....等一下!停车!李赫宰停车!」金希澈说着说着突然好像又闻到了那一股清新的柠檬味, 还来不及等李赫宰把车停定就打开了车门.

金希澈迫切地把整条街道来来回回地看了好几次, 可惜街道上没有他思念的人影, 也没有那股让他印象深刻的柠檬味, 整条大街上只有面前的大楼门前站了一个顶着灰白色短发, 身形瘦削的男人, 也许是他的身份, 又也许是他的行为太奇怪, 那个白发的男人开始看向他, 金希澈只好转身回到了车上, 关上车门前还不死心地又看了一眼.

「哥!你想吓死我啊?没受伤吧?」李赫宰被吓得心都快跳出来了.

「没事...也许是我嗅错了...开车吧!」李赫宰看着后座的金希澈又一次陷入了沉思, 也不敢再多说什么了.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

梳打水alpha大明星澈 x 柠檬omega小助理特  
经纪人alpha赫 x 当红影帝omega海

依旧全程无虐  
主澈特, 副赫海, 戏份不算多  
源声客串一句话

(4)

金希澈的车前脚刚走, 朴正洙就推开了大楼的门从里面走了出来, 手上拿着一条围巾.

「找到了!就掉在大堂地上, 走吧!不是去喝咖啡吗?」朴正洙扬了扬手上的围巾, 拉着金钟云就往旁边的咖啡厅走.

「你刚进去找围巾时, 有个很帅的alpha出现了!帅到去当明星肯定爆红的那一种..还是他可能真的是明星?看着有点眼熟..」金钟云坐在朴正洙的对面想起了刚刚的那个alpha.

「怎么?想移情别恋啦?不要你家始源了?」朴正洙轻笑了一声.

「才不会!是想让你认识啊...是真的帅!肯定比你那晚那个alpha帅!可惜你们没有缘份...他刚走, 你就出来了...」朴正洙摇了摇头, 低头喝了一口咖啡, 不再去理对面那个总想要给他介绍对象的人.

朴正洙的家...

「正洙哥!」朴正洙刚打开门, 门外那个比他还要壮硕的人就像个小孩子一样扑到了他的身上, 朴正洙被撞得往后退了二步, 没好气的扶好了身上的人, 又向跟在后面的另一个人笑了笑.

「东海啊...多大的人了?怎么还像小时候一样?你现在可是当红影帝啊!让人看到多不像话...」朴正洙宠溺地揉了揉抱住他不肯放手的人的头发.

「不管我长多大, 永远都是住在正洙哥隔壁的东海啊!」李东海抱够了才终于舍得放手, 转身又像只无尾熊一样趴在自家男朋友李赫宰的身上.

「是吗?可我明明记得有人自从恋爱后就搬走了啊...先坐一下吧...饭马上就做好了...」朴正洙说完就转身走进了厨房, 尝了下大酱汤的味道后又加了一点水, 没多久就捧着几个菜从厨房走出来了, 沙发上的二个人迅速就被色香味俱全的菜吸引了, 等朴正洙把最后一道菜从厨房拿出来时, 二人已经乖巧的坐在了餐桌前等着他了.

「对了!正洙哥...你上次说你被解僱了, 那你找到工作了吗?」李东海嘴里咬着鸡腿, 口齿不清之余还咬得满嘴都是油, 李赫宰宠溺地抽出纸巾替人擦了下嘴, 坐在对面的朴正洙抬眼间无意中看到了这一幕, 既羡慕又欣慰, 从小看着拉拔着长大的小男孩, 如今事业如日中天, 又找到了眼中只有自己的alpha, 朴正洙彷彿有种老父亲的感觉, 只是不知道他什么时候才能也找到自己的alpha呢?

「还没呢...寄了几份简历, 本来说得好好的, 一见面发现我是omega都说还是不合适...没事, 别担心, 肯定会找到的...」朴正洙微微的笑脸上难免带了些低落和不甘.

「正洙哥!当艺人助理你觉得可以吗?我公司在招助理, 要不要来试试?」李赫宰早就跟着李东海见过朴正洙好几次了, 看起来是个温柔婉约又好看的omega, 可是朴正洙骨子里从来不乐意只当alpha的附属品, 自然也不可能认同omega就该待在家中乖乖当个产子工具这种说法, 虽然李赫宰是个alpha, 可是他很欣赏像朴正洙和李东海这样有自己想法的omega, 自然也就跟着李东海把人当成了敬爱的哥哥.

「艺人助理吗?我没当过耶...」朴正洙还没来得及思考就被李东海打断了.

「哥!你一定可以的!也就递递水拿拿衣服, 很简单的!哥不是也要钱生活吗?哥这间房子都还在供款不是吗?正洙哥要是去赫宰公司当助理的话, 我们就能常常见到面了...正洙哥不想见我吗?」李东海还是像小时候一样, 一遇到想要的就抓住朴正洙的手臂撒娇.

朴正洙抿着嘴想了想, 的确李东海说得对, 他虽然不至于丢了工作就吃不起饭的地步, 可是这样待业下去也的确会有一定程度的经济压力, 而且这样无所事事的生活也不是他朴正洙想要的.

「好吧!可是我不希望成为那种走后门的人, 所以....麻烦赫宰你依照程序帮我安排一次面试可以吗?」朴正洙的话一点都没让李赫宰和李东海意外, 毕竟以朴正洙的性格, 没有因为认识李赫宰而推掉这个提议就已经很难得了.

「没问题!那时间定好了我再让海海通知你..」李赫宰拿出手机给公司的同事让人尽快安排面试.

「正洙哥....那个....你被标记的事...你还没去洗标记吗?」李东海小心翼翼地问出了问题.

「啊...那个...晚点我再找时间去洗标记吧...」朴正洙低下了头把碗里的饭往嘴里爬了几口, 不敢去看李东海那关心的眼神....是啊...为什么还不去洗呢?不过是一夜情的事...他也不明白为什么自己总是潜意识地想逃避这件事...大概是还想留下一点什么作为纪念吧...

「哥为什么还不去洗呢?已经半个月了, 这种事情就不要再拖了...韩国这么大, 你能再见到那个alpha的机会几乎是零...就算让你找到他, 他大概也早已忘记你是谁了, 也不过是一夜的事, 哥还是快点去洗吧!」朴正洙微笑着应允着后就抿着嘴陷入了沉思没再回答李东海的话, 倒是李赫宰似乎从刚刚短短的几句话里发现了什么不得了的事, 原本以为是二个独立的小故事被凑合到了一起慢慢地成了形, 没想到他打算介绍给金希澈当助理的朴正洙, 竟然就是那个让金希澈茶饭不思了半个月的omega, 李赫宰心想, 今年年终的奖金, 他大概能要求个双倍都不为过吧?

HT娱乐公司...

会议室...

「朴先生看起来是个很有责任心的人, 而且很温柔...你也知道, 当艺人的工作很忙, 多多少少都会有点小脾气...跟朴先生见过一面, 朴先生很附合我们的要求, 现在, 就只剩最后一个问题了...」人事部经理本来微笑着的脸忽然严肃了起来, 朴正洙被看得有点小紧张.

「那就是....不知道朴先生觉得明天上班的话会不会太急了?」人事部经理说完重新笑着向朴正洙伸出手.

「没问题!」朴正洙征了一下后才微笑着回握了对方的手, 对方又再和他多寒暄了几句, 和他约好了明天上班的时间后就把他送出了会议室, 朴正洙经过走廊的镜子时发现浏海有些乱了就停了下来整理, 终于解决了一个大难题让他心情很好, 脸上忍不住地扬起了小梨窝, 却不知道此时镜子后面的人正盯着他的脸看得入了迷, 心型的嘴唇逐渐裂开, 脸颊刻上了二个深深的酒窝...

「终于找到你了, 我的小柠檬!」

tbc

结尾的是单面镜


	5. Chapter 5

梳打水alpha大明星澈 x 柠檬omega小助理特  
经纪人alpha赫 x 当红影帝omega海

依旧全程无虐  
主澈特, 副赫海, 戏份不算多  
贤旭一句话容串

(5)

HT娱乐公司...

金希澈个人休息室...

朴正洙比约好的时间早了十五分钟来到了公司, 本来想说早点来好熟悉一下环境, 也能避免发生什么意外的话会迟到, 可没想到当他来到公司时, 本该由他去接待的艺人早就已经在里面了, 朴正洙急忙上前走向那个背向着他的人.

「你好!我是朴正洙!是你新来的助理, 今天第一天上班, 以后就请你多多指教了!」朴正洙弯了弯腰向人问好.

「我们早就指教过了...不记得我了吗?」面前的人缓缓地转过身, 朴正洙这才看清面前的人到底是谁, 是他本以为永远都不会再见到的人.

「是你?」朴正洙没想到那人竟然还是个明星, 现在恨不得找个洞就钻进去再也不出来了, 要是能重来, 他发誓他一定当个多看电视多留意娱乐消息的人, 要是他知道所谓的「宇宙大明星」就是金希澈的话, 那他就不会接受这份工作也不至于像现在那样尴尬了...可是生活还得继续, 那房贷也还是得还, 除了硬着头皮似乎也没有其他方法了.

「看来还记得我嘛...那就好...对了...正洙是吧?我有个问题想问你...」金希澈突然凑近的脸吓了朴正洙一跳, 那双摄人的大眼睛, 那像扇子似的眼睫毛, 还有那喷洒在他脸上温热的鼻息, 让朴正洙的脸忍不住泛红了.

「什...什么?」朴正洙悄悄地往后退了一步, 金希澈微微一笑倒也不着急跟上, 挺起了腰, 坐到了离朴正洙不远的沙发上.

「你觉得我好看吗?」金希澈看着朴正洙这下连耳朵都开始红了, 却还是假装振定的样子觉得面前的人实在是太可爱了.

「好看..」朴正洙试图用最平稳的语气回答金希澈的问题, 结果开口却发现还是免不了带了点颤抖.

「那...小柠檬是真的不认识我是谁吗?」金希澈的嘴微微扁起了一点, 彷彿在撒娇的样子让朴正洙下意识地就先摇了头后才又连忙地点了点头.

「哈...正洙啊..你真的太可爱了!可惜我有个坏消息要告诉你...」金希澈一脸婉惜地看向朴正洙.

「是要...解僱我吗?」朴正洙其实并不意外, 毕竟明星一般都最怕惹上桃色事件, 谁会想再把一夜情对象天天带在身边.

听了朴正洙的话, 金希澈忍不住地笑了笑, 然后起身走到了朴正洙的身后, 朴正洙背向金希澈, 无法看到对方让他有些不安, 刚想转身之际, 耳边却忽然传来温热的气息.

「我好不容易才找到你, 怎么可能会解僱你?我只是想告诉你, 你要做好心理准备, 因为我是不可能会让你再跑掉的...你逃不掉的了, 我的小柠檬...」金希澈凑近朴正洙耳边的动作过于亲暱, 说出口的话也让朴正洙有点吃惊, 可金希澈没有给予朴正洙思考的时间, 手腕被猛的一拉跌进了温暖的怀抱, 腰被紧紧扣住, 柔软的嘴唇被面前的男人低头吻住, 身体被再熟悉不过的梳打水气味吸引着, 标记过的气味带给omega安心的感觉, 本该在alpha胸口推桑的双手慢慢攀上了alpha的肩膀.

「希澈哥!正洙哥来了没啊?」李东海边喊着边推开门时, 二人正搂在一起吻得火热, 金希澈吻得很用力, 朴正洙甚至被吻得微微往后弯了点腰.

「啊!希澈哥你干嘛?不淮欺负我正洙哥!」李东海冲上前把吻得过份投入甚至不知道他存在的二人分开, 像母鸡保护小鸡那样把朴正洙护在了身后, 双手张开不准金希澈再靠近朴正洙.

朴正洙这才回过神来, 唇上还带有金希澈惯用的护唇膏气味, 脸上红彤彤的, 心脏处传来不容他忽视的快速心跳声.

「东海啊...你误会了...我没想要欺负你正洙哥, 我只是要追求他啊...希望你正洙哥不要太难追才好...」金希澈的眼睛直直地看向李东海身后的朴正洙.

「啊!赫宰啊!大发了赫宰!赫宰啊!」李东海被金希澈吓得征了征, 突然就大叫着跑去了隔壁, 才刚追上自家艺人的经纪人曹圭贤, 一进门口就又被李东海撞开了, 忍不住骂了句脏话, 他就不明白了, 同样是omega, 李东海为什么就不可以像他家小萌一样乖巧...喔...忘了昨晚没把小旭煮的饭吃完就跑去了打游戏把人惹怒了...他家小萌还说不要再当他家小萌了呢...啊西...他到底欠了omega什么啊?

曹圭贤叹了口气转身追上李东海后, 房间又一次只剩下金希澈和朴正洙二个人, 金希澈再次走近朴正洙时, 被朴正洙一把推开了.

「很好玩吗?这样耍我是不是很好玩?」朴正洙气得双眼有些通红, 转身就要开门离开.

「你要去哪儿?你生气了?」金希澈怕人要走, 急忙上前拉住了朴正洙的手, 朴正洙甩了几下都没能甩开只好放弃了.

「对!我生气了!希望金希澈先生以后不要再跟我开这样的玩笑...那天的事, 我不会要求金希澈先生负些什么责任, 也不会跟其他人提到这件事, 所以金希澈先生可以不用担心这件事会对你有什么影响...现在, 如果你不介意的话, 我想去洗手间洗个脸冷静一下, 毕竟金先生今天行程很满, 我可不想第一天上班就出错被解僱...」朴正洙说完就甩开金希澈的手往门外走去.

「我不是玩的小柠檬!我说要追你是认真的!我会证明给你看的!」金希澈追上前向着朴正洙的背影喊, 朴正洙听到了停下了脚步, 没多久又头也没回地继续走向了洗手间.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

梳打水alpha大明星澈 x 柠檬omega小助理特  
经纪人alpha赫 x 当红影帝omega海

依旧全程无虐  
主澈特, 副赫海, 戏份不算多

(6)

从那天开始, 李赫宰和李东海就当起了金希澈那漫长的追妻之路的观众...

HT娱乐公司...

金希澈个人休息室...

「正洙...正洙....你喜不喜欢玫瑰花?这是我亲自去花店挑来送你的!喜欢吗?」金希澈眨着大眼睛凑近朴正洙, 脸上笑得酒窝都能夹死蚂蚁了.

「送我的?谢啦!」朴正洙斜眼看了看抱着一大束红玫瑰的金希澈, 伸手接过了花束, 转身就丢进了垃圾桶, 在旁边沙发上坐着的李赫宰不禁倒吸了一口气, 正想着该怎么才能阻止金希澈大发雷霆...

「啊...小柠檬真有个性啊!谁喜欢那么俗的玫瑰啊?我的小柠檬真好看!」金希澈双手捧着脸看着朴正洙看得眼都不愿意眨一下.

mv拍摄现场外的走廊...

朴正洙拿着金希澈接下来拍mv要用到的几套衣服走在金希澈的身后, 金希澈转身把朴正洙吃劲抱在怀里的衣服取了过来, 朴正洙的眉头一皱, 一把就把衣服抢了回来.

「这是我的工作!我自己可以拿!」朴正洙抱着衣服说完就往拍摄的场地走去, 金希澈在身后看着朴正洙因为看不到路而走得东歪西倒的步伐, 忍不住的笑了起来.

「我的小柠檬真的太可爱了!又坚强又可爱!简直是上天送给我的小天使...嘻嘻...小柠檬!你等等我啊!」金希澈快跑几步追上了朴正洙.

公司食堂...

「正洙啊...我的手刚刚弹了好久的结他好累喔..正洙喂我吃饭好不好?啊....」李赫宰看着金希澈假装虚弱的样子无言地翻了翻白眼, 扭过头拉着李东海就有样学样地嚷着要李东海喂, 李东海正沉迷着看对面精彩的追妻环节, 一掌推开了李赫宰就理都没再理他.

「手很累吗?不能动了?拿不到筷子啦?」朴正洙放下手中的筷子, 扭头看向金希澈微微的笑着.

「嗯!正洙要是不喂我我就要饿死了...小柠檬喂我嘛...」金希澈扁着嘴凑近朴正洙, 朴正洙脸上浮起了红晕.

「那你就饿死吧!」朴正洙拿起金希澈的饭盒转身就丢进了垃圾桶, 吃瓜吃得正开心的李东海吃惊的倒抽了一口气.

「我的正洙连背影都好好看!我的小柠檬简直是三百六十度无死角...」金希澈盯着朴正洙的背影又傻傻的笑了起来.

更衣室...

「金造!金造啊!进来帮我一下!」金希澈的声音从更衣室的间隔里传了出来, 外头的朴正洙见金造去车上拿饰物还没回来就走进了更衣间.

「金造还没回来, 有什么要帮忙的吗?」朴正洙轻轻敲了敲更衣室的间隔的门, 金希澈正背对着他低着头不知道在整理什么似的.

「后面的带子反了...拉链也拉不上了..你来帮我也行...」金希澈转过身来, 裤头扣不起来让裤子松垮垮地勉强套在了金希澈的腿上, 朴正洙脸红红的走近了金希澈, 伸出双手环在了金希澈的腰间整理着后面的带子, 他的手不长, 整个人几乎快要贴在了金希澈的身上, 对方的心脏好像跳得有点快, 身上那股带有丝丝甜味的梳打水味也很好闻.

「小柠檬...」金希澈低头看着朴正洙柔软的发丝.

「嗯?」本来还在悄悄闻着对方信息素的朴正洙被金希澈突然的叫唤吓了一跳, 耳朵微微的红了起来, 朴正洙心虚地把头又稍微低了一点.

「小柠檬身上的味道好好闻..虽然还是不及我们第一次见面的那一次...啊!」金希澈的话让朴正洙的脸彻底地红了, 怒羞成恼地没坑一声就把金希澈裤子的拉链拉到了尽头, 突然被勒紧了腰的金希澈忍不住地叫了下.

「小柠檬连脸红的时候都特别好看...」金希澈左手还在揉着被勒痛了的腰, 口就已经忍不住地又调戏起了朴正洙, 右手也搂上了朴正洙的腰.

「金希澈你到底还要不要脸?」认识久了, 朴正洙知道金希澈不会真对他做些什么, 稍稍推了几下没成功也就放弃了.

「要脸做什么?我只要你啊!」金希澈伸出手在朴正洙的鼻子上捏了捏, 朴正洙羞红了脸, 故作凶狠的盯了金希澈一下, 可看在金希澈眼里只觉得被惹炸毛的小柠檬好像更可爱了.

门外的更衣室里, 李赫宰牵着李东海和刚赶来的金造尴尬的你眼看我眼的, 谁都不知道到底该不该进去打扰里面那二个打情骂悄又旁若无人的人.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

梳打水alpha大明星澈 x 柠檬omega小助理特  
经纪人alpha赫 x 当红影帝omega海

依旧全程无虐  
主澈特, 副赫海, 戏份不算多

(7)

李赫宰和李东海的家....

李赫宰和李东海坐在沙发上, 难得没有腻歪的二人一人坐在沙发的一角, 李赫宰眼神放空, 脸上写满了疑惑和震惊, 李东海也同样的满脸疑惑, 手指轻轻的捏着自己的下巴.

他们二个最近亲眼目睹了太多震惊的画面, 对李赫宰来说, 纵使金希澈是他多年的好友兼工作伙伴, 可这么多年来, 面对脾气和气场都特别大的金希澈, 他从来都是小心翼翼的, 自然也从来都没见过金希澈像面对朴正洙的时候那个被怼被拒绝却还是笑嘻嘻的样子...

对李东海来说, 从小住在他隔壁的朴正洙是他心中白月光似的存在, 朴正洙待人处事从来都是温温和和的, 就连生气时脸上都会维持着淡淡的微笑, 也从来只会和人讲道理而不会口出恶言, 可是现在才发现, 原来面对金希澈的时候, 朴正洙会变得更人性化, 会脸红会被气到鼓起脸颊, 还会咬牙切齿地说出一些不饶人的话.

李赫宰甩了甩脑袋, 他们到底为什么要在这样里去想那一a一o的事, 他和李东海这一a一o更重要不是吗?李赫宰是个行动派, 马上就一点一点的挪动着坐到了李东海的身边.

「海海...你明天...没有戏要拍吧?」李赫宰伸出手拉扯着李东海的衣角.

「少来啦你...就算我有戏要拍也不见得你会放过我...」李东海熟悉李赫宰, 脸上一红马上就懂了李赫宰的意思.

「海海真了解我...那么...海海啊...」李赫宰把李东海推倒在沙发上.

「赫啊...」李东海凑近李赫宰的耳边轻声的说.

「海啊...」李赫宰轻轻在李东海唇上印上一吻, 然后...一夜春色, 苦于夜短...

机场...

朴正洙尾随着金希澈从保姆车上下来, 围在保姆车旁边的记者们蜂拥而上地举着相机都在拍着金希澈, 金希澈摆动着手和在场的记者和粉丝打招呼, 又快速地变换了几个姿势让记者们拍摄, 不远处的李东海也被李赫宰牵着从另一辆车上走了下来, 二人自恋爱后不久就公开了恋情, 难得李东海这次要拍外景的地方和金希澈要去出席活动的地方都在日本, 金希澈大手一挥允许了李赫宰能陪在李东海的身边, 当然也是为了能和朴正洙有更多单独相处的机会.

朴正洙看着本来还围在他和金希澈身边的记者迅速都涌到了李赫宰和李东海的身边, 不禁有些感慨演艺圈还真是现实, 粉丝们迅速地涌了上前, 机场的保安尽责地把金希澈护在了中心, 即使已经当了艺人好几年了, 可金希澈不是个善长交际的人, 脸上的笑容始终带着一些害羞.

朴正洙早在第一天认识金希澈时就知道他是一个很帅很有魅力的人, 可真正跟在金希澈身边几个月, 朴正洙才真正了解到金希澈到底有多红, 「宇宙大明星」是外界给他的称号, 被称为没有新人期的他从出道至今都一直是当红的艺人, 朴正洙看着金希澈的身影陷入了沉思, 他本来以为对金希澈来说, 追求他不过就是他一时贪图新鲜感而做出的举动, 他从来都不敢把一切当真, 可没想到不管他如何冷脸相待, 金希澈还是那么坚定不移, 连朴正洙自己都不能否认, 他好像真的有点动摇想要相信他了, 无关信息素, 无关那一晚的经历, 那是什么呢?朴正洙有一天醒来时突然发现, 其实就只是单纯的心动了...

金希澈的手突然搂紧了他的肩膀, 朴正洙这才回过了神, 看着金希澈和粉丝道了别, 搂着他走进了机场的侯机室, 机场的人不敢怠慢贵为艺人的金希澈, 马上就优先安排了金希澈上了飞机, 公司给金希澈安排的是头等舱的位置, 身为助理的他本来只应该被安排在经济舱, 可是任性如金希澈自然是不可能同意的, 最终朴正洙被安排了和金希澈一同坐在了头等舱.

这是朴正洙第一次乘搭飞机, 本身有点恐高的他心里噗通噗通的跳, 身子坐得直挺挺的, 双手互相紧紧的拽着, 手心都冒上了一层薄汗, 金希澈悄悄地伸出手把朴正洙紧紧扣住的双手分开, 右手温柔地牵上了朴正洙的左手.

朴正洙还没来得及思考金希澈的行为, 飞机就在这个时候起飞了, 朴正洙被突然颠簸的机舱吓了一跳, 扭头就把脸埋在了金希澈肩上, 左手紧紧的握着金希澈的手, 右手也拽紧了金希澈的手臂, 金希澈被朴正洙的行为可爱到, 脸上扬起了浅浅的酒窝, 扭头在朴正洙的额头上轻轻吻了一下.

「别怕...我在呢...」金希澈略带沙哑的声音带给了朴正洙安心的感觉, 飞机起飞后没多久就平稳了下来, 朴正洙也安稳地在金希澈的怀里睡着了, 看着在自己怀里睡到嘴巴微微张开的人, 金希澈宠溺的笑了笑, 向前来侍奉餐饮的机舱服务员打了个安静的手势后, 又回头看着朴正洙的睡颜入了迷.

沿途的风景再美, 也不及你侧脸的万分之一, 你在我怀里的样子过份美好, 如果可以, 愿你能一直待在我的怀里...

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

梳打水alpha大明星澈 x 柠檬omega小助理特  
经纪人alpha赫 x 当红影帝omega海

依旧全程无虐  
主澈特, 副赫海, 戏份不算多

(8)

舞台下...

朴正洙手上抱着金希澈下台后要穿的外套, 眼睛看着在舞台上表演着新歌的人, 磁性的声线配上深情的表情, 把一曲悲伤的情歌表演得扣人心弦, 音乐刚停下又再响起了轻快的节奏, 金希澈跟随着音乐舞动着身体, 即使是在众多伴舞者的中间, 却依然象是自带光环一样让人只能看到他.

朴正洙不得不承认, 金希澈之所以能受那么多人的喜爱是有原因的, 在舞台上总象是带着光的他, 彷彿天生就是为了进入演艺圈而存在的.

「怎样小柠檬?我是不是很帅?是不是有点爱上我了?」金希澈的声音唤回了朴正洙的思绪, 金希澈好看的脸被放大到了他的眼前, 朴正洙像被揭穿心事般迅速红起了脸, 低下头举起金希澈的外套挡住了自己的脸.

「才没有!」朴正洙见金希澈接过了外套, 才想起来了要反驳.

「小柠檬又要请我吃柠檬了...不知道什么时候小柠檬才能给我点糖吃呢?」金希澈穿好了外套, 双手捧起了朴正洙的脸轻轻的揉着, 朴正洙也不反感, 就这样由得金希澈捧着他的脸.

「吃这么多糖对声带不好, 会影响你唱歌的...到时候唱歌变不好听了, 那就不好啦...」朴正洙伸手整理了一下被金希澈穿得东歪西倒的外套.

「所以小柠檬是觉得我现在唱歌很好听囉?那你说我给你唱首情歌, 你会不会就答应和我在一起呢?」金希澈双手往下移, 把手放在了朴正洙的腰侧.

「你就不能正经点吗?」朴正洙没好气的拍了拍金希澈放在自己腰上的手, 金希澈也乖巧的放开了手, 尾随着朴正洙回到了后台的休息室.

「那请问我的小助理, 我接下来的行程是什么呢?」金希澈接过朴正洙递给他的卸妆棉, 这次行程为了能和朴正洙多点单独相处的时间, 金希澈就连金造也没有带在身边.

朴正洙拿出手机查看着李赫宰提前发给他的行程表, 意料之外地发现平日行程总是满满的金希澈接下来竟然有一晚上的空闲, 虽然现在其实已经快晚上九点了.

「既然没有行程, 陪我去外面走走吧!」金希澈已经卸好了妆, 吹弹可破的皮肤, 嘴角旁的酒窝, 清澈的明眸, 无一不吸引着朴正洙的目光, 他看得入了迷, 等到他回过神时, 自己已经和金希澈在漫天雪花的街道上散着步了.

这次金希澈出演的地方在偏远的小城市, 入了夜的街道上只有零星的行人, 金希澈和朴正洙并肩走着, 金希澈没有开口说话, 朴正洙也沉默着看着异乡里的人和物.

朴正洙是个怕冷的人, 接近零度的温度又下着雪, 纵然已经穿上了羽绒服又围上了围巾, 朴正洙还是忍不住的搓了搓自己的双手, 前方出现了一个小小的摊子, 香浓的炭烤味吸引着朴正洙还空着的胃, 刚想扭头跟身旁的金希澈提议要不要吃点东西, 却发现身旁没有了金希澈的身影.

朴正洙心里的恐慌感骤然升起, 其实他只要利用口袋里的手机, 要查询回酒店的路一点都不难, 可是不知道为什么在那短短的几秒中, 身边没有金希澈的恐惧感还是浓浓地围绕着朴正洙.

他猛的转身想要寻找金希澈的身影, 却不料撞进了身后人的怀里, 金希澈打开了羽绒服把他包围住, 朴正洙不是第一次被金希澈拥抱了, 可是这一次, 他觉得金希澈拥抱他的力度好像有点不同, 他被紧紧的环抱着无法动弹, 不过他也没想要动弹, 他伸出双手抚上了金希澈的后背回抱着.

「对不起...我是不是吓到你了?」金希澈比他高上一些, 轻柔的声音从他上方传来, 朴正洙轻轻地摇了摇头, 除了眼睛外, 他的脸被埋在了金希澈的肩膀.

「是我不好...我只是等不及了...想看你什么时候才会主动投进我的怀里...」朴正洙看不见金希澈的表情, 可是从声调听来, 朴正洙想他应该是在笑吧?想到这朴正洙也忍不住的轻笑了一声, 金希澈这才放开抱紧着他的双手, 脸上带着朴正洙预料之中的笑容.

「饿了吧?我们去前面吃点烧烤吧!」金希澈把手上的羊毛手套脱下了一只套到了朴正洙的手上, 朴正洙还没来得及疑惑, 金希澈就用空着的手把他也空着的手牵着塞进了自己的口袋里, 那一晚, 朴正洙觉得金希澈的手很暖, 金希澈羽绒服的口袋也很暖, 吃进肚子的烧烤也很暖, 好像只有他的脸实在太热了...

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

梳打水alpha大明星澈 x 柠檬omega小助理特

说好了全程无虐但我好像吃言了...  
接下来几章好像有点虐...  
但也只是剧情上, 澈特二人之间是真的全程无虐的我坚持!!!!!

(9)

机场...

金希澈从机场边挥着手和在场的人打招呼边快步走向了机场外停泊着的保姆车, 和平常一样, 机场挤满了来接金希澈的记者和粉丝, 朴正洙紧跟着金希澈的步伐, 手上还拿着金希澈的行李箱, 金希澈有提出过说想要自己拿, 可是朴正洙一口就拒绝了他, 他对金希澈有这个想法觉得很温暖, 但他不认为他和金希澈之间变得暧昧的关系是他能拥有特权的原因.

事实上, 相处下来朴正洙才发现, 金希澈和大多的alpha不一样, 他尊重作为omega的他的想法, 对他平常提出的意见都会认真思考, 不会忽视他也不会为了讨好他而盲从, 而且也从来不会拿信息素压他.

「去正洙家吧!」金希澈拍拍前座的椅背对前座的司机说.

「先送你回去吧!你明天早上不是还要去电视台拍摄吗?」朴正洙皱着眉对金希澈的提议很不满, 他在车上还算睡了几个小时, 可一直工作的金希澈已经连着30个小时没有睡觉了, 在海外拍摄完mv后就漏夜的赶去了机场, 明天一大早又要赶去电视台了.

「没事, 先去你家..」金希澈轻轻把手放在他的手上后就靠着椅背闭上了眼睛休息, 朴正洙也不好再说些什么, 可没想到车到了他家楼下后, 金希澈还说要送他上楼, 还让司机也先回去休息了, 朴正洙不想再浪费金希澈的精神, 也就闭上了嘴由着金希澈.

「好啦...前面就是我家了...你快回去休息吧!你现在回去都睡不到四个小时就又要起来了...」朴正洙在家门前终于忍不住开口想把人赶回家去, 金希澈微微一笑凑近他, 在他额头上轻轻印上一吻后转身走了, 没走二步就停在了李东海的家门前.

「这么晚了你还要去找东海吗?你去找东海要做什么?不是...我的意思是...东海他在家吗?这么晚了...你一个alpha去找一个已经名草有主的omega不好吧...你不能去找东海!东海他已经有赫宰了...而且你不是说你喜欢....」在睡眠不足的情况下, 朴正洙的思绪有点混乱, 只能凭着心中当刻的感受就冲口而出的想要制止金希澈踏入李东海的家的举动, 意识到自己在说什么后才紧紧的抿着嘴, 脸上浮起了微微的红晕.

「喜欢什么?喜欢你?我好像只说过我想要追求你...我应该没说过我喜欢你吧?」金希澈转过了身直看着朴正洙的脸从羞涩转成了愠怒, 意识到自己故弄玄虚的话惹面前的人误会了, 金希澈连忙赶在朴正洙生气得要转身离开前上前拉住了他的手.

「朴正洙....我不喜欢你...我对你的感觉不是简单喜欢二个字就可以形容的...我想天天和你在一起...我想分担你所有的伤心和难过....我想把我所有的快乐都分享给你...朴正洙...我想我是爱你...无可救药的爱上了你...我爱你有自己的想法...爱你工作时认真严谨的样子...爱你在我怀里脸红害羞的样子...我爱你的所有, 就算是你睡觉时流着口水的样子我都觉得可爱...朴正洙, 我想我真的很爱你!」金希澈伸出双手捧着朴正洙的脸, 低头轻柔地吻上了朴正洙的唇.

「正洙...你爱我吗?」金希澈的声音里带了点胆怯, 朴正洙还没从刚才的吻中回过神来, 呆呆的样子让本就没多少底气的金希澈害怕了起来, 他知道朴正洙不讨厌他甚至对他多少有点好感, 可是说到喜欢说到爱, 那怕他是宇宙大明星, 也对那个答案没有多少把握.

「没关系...不用现在就回答我...我会继续努力的...不要拒绝我就好...对了!忘记和你说了...东海把这里卖给我了, 从现在起我们就是邻居了!明天见了, 小柠檬!」朴正洙看着金希澈落荒而逃的背影和迅速紧紧闭上的大门, 忍不住的就笑了出来, 他想, 也许他还不知道他爱不爱金希澈, 但至少他知道, 他是喜欢金希澈的....

电视台...

地下停车场...

朴正洙在车上找了又找, 终于在地上带到了金希澈今天上节目要带的胸口针, 刚想赶紧跑去拿给正等着这个胸口针连戏拍摄的金希澈, 却不料一转身就差点撞上了面前高大的男人, 朴正洙连忙弯腰道歉, 他认得那是隔壁公司近期当红的新人.

「这么好看的小可爱是要赶着去那儿啊?」面前的男人脸上带着坏笑, 目光上下打量着朴正洙, 还有那轻浮的声调, 无一不在呼唤着朴正洙身体里的危机感, 朴正洙轻轻点头绕开男人想要离开, 却被男人忽然大量产出的信息素阻止了步伐, 是呛人的wasabi味...

朴正洙的四肢瞬间发了软, 男人趁机上前搂上他的细腰把他压在了车门上, 朴正洙伸出双手想把男人推开, 却像打进棉花里的针一样毫无作用, 他的腺体开始发热, 埋在身体里的因子快速地帮他准备着不该有的准备, 男人的手在拉扯着他的衬衫, 朴正洙的意识开始模糊...

「金希澈...救我...」

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

梳打水alpha大明星澈 x 柠檬omega小助理特

abo的设定为了剧情需要有很大程度的私设

(10)

「金希澈...救我...」朴正洙的眼角忍不住地滑下了一滴眼泪, 双眼绝望地闭了起来, 下一秒呛人的wasabi味退去了不少, 熟悉的梳打水味围绕着他, 睁眼一看, 是金希澈温暖的怀抱, 他来了, 他真的来救他了...

「你还好吗?」金希澈把他轻放在了后车厢的位置上, 迫切地查看他有没有那里不舒服, 朴正洙举起软弱无力的手抚上金希澈的手臂, 扬起了虚弱的微笑向金希澈摇了摇头, 看到朴正洙的样子, 金希澈心中的怒火升到了极致, 他温柔的在朴正洙的额角印上一吻, 转身看向了刚才就被他打倒在地上的男子.

「你敢动他?没人告诉过你...他是我的小柠檬吗?你是眼睛瞎了还是鼻子塞了?看不出来还嗅不出来吗?」金希澈的眼神像冷箭一样盯着地上的男子, 愤怒且带有强烈攻势性的信息素从金希澈后颈处的腺体涌出, 一瞬间全都冲向了地上的男子, 金希澈一步又一步地走向地上的人, 每靠近一步, 地上的人的表情就更痛苦一些.

alpha间有等级的区别, 平日里没有什么分别, 但当alpha之间互相攻击时, 等级高的alpha会对等级较低的alpha造成类似被千根针刺入的刺痛感.

金希澈是alpha中很优秀的等级, 而他面前的男人只是个中等级别都算不上的alpha, 金希澈本来不用费吹灰之力就已经能轻易压制他, 更何况现在的金希澈正在盛怒当中, 地上的alpha疼痛得几乎快不能呼吸, 可金希澈的信息素还在逐渐增强.

「希澈....我好难受...」朴正洙带了点哭腔的声音唤回了金希澈的理智, 被标记过的omega被陌生的信息素刺激到强制发了情, 体内的梳打水味和空气中的wasabi味抗衡着, omega迫切地需要标记过他的alpha帮他再次标记.

「你该庆幸我现在没空理你!滚!」金希澈收回身上的信息素, 地上的人二步并作一步地连爬带跑的逃走了.

金希澈急忙走到朴正洙的身边把人拥进怀里, 熟悉的信息素带给了omega些许安抚, 但还远远不够, 朴正洙觉得他现在的体内象是被成千上万的蚂蚁爬过一样, 那儿都痒, 那儿都烫...

alpha身上的温度和气味是他最好的药, 那怕只是多靠近他一点, 他都觉得好受许多, 朴正洙艰难地举起手捧起金希澈的脸就吻了上去, 双手胡乱地扯着自己和金希澈身上的衣物, 金希澈被吻得愣了一下才想起来按住朴正洙作乱的手, 轻轻推开怀里的人试图唤回自己的理智, 他不能对朴正洙趁虚而入...

金希澈轻轻咬破了朴正洙后颈处的腺体, 梳打水味注入到了朴正洙的体内, 怀里的人渐渐平静了下来, 金希澈把朴正洙紧紧抱住, 那怕能让他少难受一点也好.

「希澈...」朴正洙的意识渐渐回归, 睁开双眼的一刻视线被挡住了, 只看得到金希澈的胸膛.

「没事了, 我带你回家!」耳边温柔的声音让他好安心, 朴正洙在金希澈的怀里点了点头.

朴正洙的家...

朴正洙从洗手间洗完澡出来时, 金希澈正靠在沙发上不小心睡着了, 朴正洙轻轻的走了过去, 蹲在了他的面前, 金希澈俊俏的脸蛋上带着因繁忙的日程而产生的黑眼圈, 除非之外, 那张脸就是世界上最美好的图画, 朴正洙忍不住地伸出手隔空地勾勒着那人的轮廓.

「我就这么好看吗?」本来还在沉睡的人忽然抬起手抓住了他的手腕, 朴正洙的脸像个做坏事被抓的小孩那样迅速的红了起来, 想把手抽回来却又比不上面前的人的力气.

「我..放开我啦...我要睡觉了!」朴正洙抽不回手只顶着红通通的脸向金希澈开口.

「那正好!我也困了!」金希澈这才舍得松开朴正洙的手腕, 站起了身来伸了个懒腰.

「好..那你早点..啊!你干嘛?」朴正洙话说到一半就被金希澈弯腰抱了起来, 吓得赶紧伸出双手环住了金希澈的脖子.

「我不放心你, 今晚我就睡这儿了!」金希澈边说边往朴正洙的卧室走去, 把人轻轻放在了床上, 朴正洙刚想开口说些什么, 金希澈就钻进了他的被窝躺在了他的身边.

「要...要不...我...我去睡沙发?」朴正洙感觉自己整张脸都烫到不行, 金希澈的手就在他的手旁边, 指尖的温度彷彿都能被他感觉到.

「不用...快睡....」金希澈困到不行, 双眼已经止不住睡意地闭上了.

「我还是去睡沙发吧!」朴正洙闭上双眼没一会儿还是按捺不住狂跳的心脏, 猛的坐起了身想要下床, 却被金希澈一手扯回了床上, 金希澈的手从后环抱住了他的腰, 温热的鼻息喷洒在他的颈窝.

「别动了...我现在只想睡觉...可你要是再动, 我也不介意牺牲一下我的睡眠时间来睡点其他东西, 比如说, 你...」金希澈的话让朴正洙没敢再反抗, 最近金希澈的行程确实很忙, 朴正洙作为助理, 睡眠时间也跟着减少了许多, 加上今天经历过的事, 没多久朴正洙也就累得沉沉睡去了.

听到了怀里人沉稳的呼吸声, 金希澈这才睁开了双眼, 单手撑起了自己的半边身子, 眷恋地看着朴正洙的睡脸笑了一笑.

「要是以后每次睁开双眼, 都能第一时间看到你, 那该有多好...」

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

梳打水alpha大明星澈 x 柠檬omega小助理特

快要完结了~  
这章依然是剧情需要地有点小虐  
源声又来客串了~

(11)

酒店礼宾厅...

朴正洙坐在台下, 看着台上的金钟云挽着崔始源的手发表着结婚的誓言, 他的这位好朋友最终还是没能抵得住崔始源的求婚攻势, 朴正洙到现在都还记得很清楚, 二人把他约在咖啡厅告知他要结婚的情景, 金钟云的恃宠而骄, 崔始源柔情似水的眼神, 都让朴正洙印象很深刻, 他心想, 这大概就是幸福的模样吧.

朴正洙低头抿了口酒精浓度不高的果酒, 想起了那个也会用同样眼神看着自己的人, 忍不住的笑了笑, 电话不合时宜地响了起来, 是李赫宰, 朴正洙边为打扰到其他人而微微点头示意抱歉边起身走到角落处接起了电话.

「正洙哥!希澈哥有没有和你在一起?」还等不及朴正洙开口, 李赫宰急切的声音就传了过来, 还带着点止不住的喘息.

「没有啊...我不是跟你说了今天我朋友结婚吗?我还跟你请了半天的假你忘记了吗?怎么回事啊?希澈不是应该在电视台拍摄吗?」朴正洙对于李赫宰打电话来找金希澈的行为有些不解, 身为经纪人的李赫宰明明才应该是最清楚金希澈行踪的人不是吗?

「出事了!希澈哥他不见了!没去电视台, 人也不在家...你看看手机, 我刚发了条新闻给你你看看!我先挂了!要是希澈哥打给你, 你一定要告诉我!」李赫宰匆匆地挂了电话后, 朴正洙赶紧把手机界面切换到和李赫宰的聊天室, 是一个新人女omega哭着控诉被男alpha用信息素逼迫侵犯的新闻, 没有指名道姓, 但言语间的暗示足够明确的指向了金希澈.

朴正洙的手有些颤抖, 拨给金希澈的电话被直接转到了留言信箱, 他的脑海里象是跑马灯般不断浮现着不同模样的金希澈, 他觉得自己无法思考, 也无暇再顾及任何礼数, 跌跌撞撞地回到宴会的座位上, 拿起外套就拼了命地往外跑去, 只留给金钟云和在场其他人一个充满疑惑的背影.

跑出酒店后的朴正洙不知道该从那儿找起, 虽然李赫宰说他不在家, 但万一他回去了呢?万一他在家只是不想开门呢?朴正洙摸了摸口袋里那串金希澈配给他的钥匙, 转身就往金希澈家的方向跑去, 酒店离他和金希澈住的地方有点远, 可他此刻慌乱得连应该乘搭出租车都想不起来, 他拼尽了全力往家的方向跑去, 路上的红灯他等不及, 撞上了路人也不管不顾, 那怕只是早上一秒, 他都想马上赶到金希澈的身边.

大厦楼下已经堆满了记者, 朴正洙根本插不进去, 还好他和小区的保安很熟, 保安带着他悄悄从只供保安人员用的通道到了大楼, 朴正洙连连弯腰致谢后就赶上了楼, 还好金希澈搬家后被泄漏的消息不算多, 记者们无法得知金希澈住在那一层那一户, 只能全都挤在了楼下等, 不然恐怕就要都堆在金希澈的家门前了.

朴正洙匆忙地用钥匙打开金希澈的家门, 急迫又恐惧的他甚至手抖得把钥匙都掉在了地上, 好不容易进门了, 可屋内一片寂静, 朴正洙焦急的转了一圈, 空无一人....

朴正洙无力地跌坐在地上, 手上的外套掉在了他身旁的地板上, 眼眶终究是忍不住地滑下了泪水, 他满脑子都是金希澈诉说着他有多喜欢唱歌多喜欢演戏的样子, 他不是明星, 他也没有金希澈那颗热爱当艺人的心, 所以他也许不能理解, 可是他能想象辛苦建立的事业被一夜推翻的打击有多大, 骄傲如金希澈该如何面对这一切?他不知道, 他只知道他不能让他一个人面对这一切, 他想抱抱他, 想告诉他至少他还在, 想让他知道他不是一个人...

不能在这里浪费时间了, 朴正洙起身往自己的家走去, 也许那人正在他家等他回来给他安慰?抱着希望地打开家门, 期望再一次落空, 朴正洙深呼吸了一口气, 转身想往门外走去, 余光却看见了柜子上的一串钥匙, 是那天金希澈强塞给他的, 之后被他顺手放在了柜子上...

那天, 金希澈跑来他家把他拉到了隔壁的小区, 那时候, 金希澈还没有搬到他隔壁, 他也还没有相信金希澈是在认真的追求他, 那时候在他眼里, 金希澈就象是个胡闹的小孩吧?又或者是个帅气的疯子...

金希澈把他带到了其中一个单位, 掏出了钥匙把他扯进了屋内, 那是一个拥有一大片落地窗的房子, 全屋的装潢连同家具都以他喜欢的白色为主, 夹带着一些红色的配件, 那是金希澈喜欢的颜色.

金希澈把他拉到了落地窗前, 窗外是一望无际的大海和蓝天, 朴正洙忍不住地扬起了笑容, 金希澈兴致勃勃地拉着他解释, 他说这里可以看到朴正洙最喜欢的大海, 又能看到金希澈最喜欢的蓝天, 所以他就买下来了, 把他装潢成现在这样的红白相融, 说等那一天追到他了就一起搬进来同居.

朴正洙笑着问他是不是疯了, 金希澈却把手上的钥匙塞到他的手上, 说他是这个家的另一个主人, 要他好好保管钥匙, 朴正洙那时权当那人是个疯子, 回家后随手把钥匙放到了柜子上就没了这回事...

朴正洙抓起钥匙就跑下了楼, 不知道为什么, 他就觉得金希澈肯定在那里, 等他从特别通道出来时, 冷风吹得他忍不住打了个颤抖, 他才忽然发现外套被他漏在了金希澈的家, 连同外套口袋里的电话一起, 可他不想再浪费时间了, 他头也不回地往隔壁小区跑去, 他迫切地想告诉那个人, 他很后悔没有早点让他知道, 他想告诉他, 他也爱他, 很爱很爱他...

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

梳打水alpha大明星澈 x 柠檬omega小助理特  
经纪人alpha赫 x 当红影帝omega海

完结~或许也许可能会有番外~  
主澈特, 结尾二句话赫海

(12)

朴正洙打开门时, 屋内一片漆黑, 朴正洙并没有打开灯的开关, 他摸着黑走进了屋内, 最后在微弱的月光下找到了倚靠在落地窗前的金希澈.

金希澈看着窗外彷彿在思考着什么, 丝毫没有察觉他的靠近, 朴正洙远远地看着他, 那颗悬着的心才终于着了地, 金希澈此刻的背影有些单薄, 朴正洙第一次觉得那个面对他总是笑嘻嘻的alpha, 那个总是强大地保护他的alpha, 原来可以那么脆弱..

朴正洙走到金希澈的身边伸手环抱住了他, 怀里的人回过头来看他, 那双往日总是明亮如繁星的大眼睛, 此刻彷彿是失去了光芒的黑洞, 朴正洙怜惜地抚摸着那双带了点浮肿的大眼.

「正洙...我该怎么办?他们都不相信我...从前说着多么爱我会永远支持我的粉丝都不相信我...没有人相信我...我怎么办?我该怎么办?」泪水从金希澈的眼眶流出, 滑过了高挺的鼻子来到了略厚的嘴唇, 朴正洙闭上双眼凑上前吻了上去, 柔软的嘴唇有些干, 还伴有一丝眼泪的苦涩.

「我相信你!不管未来的路会变成什么样, 我都相信你, 我都会陪着你!」朴正洙看着那双如黑洞般的眼睛一点一点的找回了光芒, 嘴角扬起了小小的梨窝, 金希澈凑上前在梨窝上轻吻了一下, 又试探着在人的薄唇上吻了下, 见人嘴角的梨窝更深了, 金希澈这才搂紧了朴正洙的纤腰, 重新又吻了上去, 怀里的人也伸出手环上了他的脖子回吻着, 梳打水味追捕着空气中的柠檬味与其相融.

朴正洙靠在金希澈的手臂躺在床上时, 才想起来明明说好了要赶来告诉他自己也爱他, 可当见到人的那一刻却什么都被他抛在了脑后, 只能追逐本能去抱他, 去吻他...明天吧!明天醒来一定要告诉他...

朴正洙微微抬头看向面前的人, 那人在睡梦中但眉头还是紧拧着, 朴正洙想要伸手把人的眉头揉平, 却又不想把人吵醒, 只好又把手放下了.

搂在他腰间的手忽然加紧了力度, 金希澈彷彿梦到了什么似的恨不得把他揉进怀里, 朴正洙顺从地尽可能的贴近他, 金希澈不停地在喃喃自语, 声音很小, 朴正洙凑近后才能听清, 心被紧紧的揪住, 把脸更深地埋进了金希澈的怀里, 期盼身上的柠檬味能带给睡梦中的人一点安抚.

「正洙...别抛下我一个人...」

阳光刺痛了朴正洙的眼睛, 他伸手揉了揉眼睛, 身旁空无一人, 心里的恐慌再次升起, 揭开身上的被子下了床, 腰部传来的酸软缓住了他的动作, 扶着床沿缓了一缓, 捡起地上的衣服往身上一套就往客厅跑去, 客厅还是空无一人, 朴正洙心里慌得很, 想掏出手机却又记起来手机不在身边, 刚想返回房间穿上裤子下楼去找人, 门外就传来了钥匙的碰撞声...

「你去那儿啦?」朴正洙扑进金希澈怀里的时候, 声音都带上了点哭腔, 金希澈揉了揉朴正洙的头发.

「去买早餐给你吃啊...怎么还哭了?」金希澈把手上的外卖盒放在一旁的桌子上, 捧起朴正洙的脸轻轻擦掉了眼角的泪珠.

「我以为你又出什么事了...」朴正洙皱了皱鼻子, 哭腔一时半会儿还收不回来, 听得金希澈一阵心痛, 连忙拿出手机切换到新闻的版面递给了朴正洙.

「都没事了...新闻都出来了...那个女omega就是之前那个wasabi味的同伙, 一个不服气, 一个想上位, 二人一拍即合, 才搞了这么一回事来想要诋毁我, 不到一天就被网上的人发现了不少说不通的地方, 现在二人都被封杀了...我已经没事了!」金希澈低头吻了吻朴正洙的眼眶, 牵过朴正洙的手坐到了沙发上搂着, 朴正洙后知后觉的羞红了脸, 金希澈觉得怀里的人可爱得很, 收紧了腰上的手又低头吻了上去.

看着朴正洙把最后一口紫菜包饭吞进了肚子, 金希澈拿起卫生纸给人擦了擦嘴唇上的紫菜屑, 盯着朴正洙的脸沉默了好一会儿才终于开了口.

「小柠檬...那个...你现在应该是喜欢我了吧?」金希澈支支吾吾的不敢看向朴正洙的眼睛, 视线只能在朴正洙的鼻子和嘴巴处徘徊.

朴正洙忍不住的笑了出声, 才记起来自己又一次忘了告诉金希澈自己的答案了, 这是怎么回事啊?他大概是真的太爱金希澈了吧...怎么一碰上他的事就变得乱了方寸呢?朴正洙抬起金希澈的脸, 逼迫他看向自己的双眼.

「希澈啊...我不喜欢你...但我爱你...很爱很爱你!你大概不知道昨晚赶过来时, 我的心有多慌...这辈子, 我都不曾试过那么慌乱, 那时候我根本什么都想不到, 什么都思考不到, 就只是一心的想快点见到你...希澈啊...我...唔....」朴正洙的告白被金希澈的吻堵住了, 随着朴正洙的脸愈来愈红, 金希澈的喘息声也愈来愈重, 金希澈的手忍不住的在朴正洙身上游走.

「正洙啊...我还想吃小柠檬....可以吗?」金希澈的鼻息喷洒在朴正洙的嘴唇上, 朴正洙被吻得胸膛一起一伏的.

「不要!老让你吃小柠檬, 我多亏啊!我又没有什么好处..」朴正洙别过脸, 嘴角却忍不住的上扬了.

「那我赔给你啊!我把梳打水赔给你好不好?」金希澈也看得出来朴正洙并不是真的想拒绝他, 把人压在沙发上就埋首在朴正洙的颈窝里轻吻着.

「只是我一个人的梳打水?」朴正洙被吻得发软, 声音都带了点颤抖.

「对!以后都只会是你一个人的梳打水!」金希澈撑起了身, 认真地回答着朴正洙的问题.

「那还不快点?」朴正洙笑着把金希澈的头拉了下来重新吻了上去.

后记

金希澈的家门前...

「赫宰啊...正洙哥也不在家...」李东海从朴正洙的家门前走到了李赫宰的身边, 李赫宰拿起手机再一次拨给了金希澈, 又是一阵长响后转驳到了留言信息, 李赫宰叹了一口气又打给了朴正洙.

「海海...看来...你希澈哥和你正洙哥都没空接我们电话...」李赫宰示意李东海听听从金希澈家传来的电话铃声, 搂上李东海的腰转身就下楼去了.

「今晚想吃什么?」李赫宰帮李东海扣上副驾的安全带, 宠溺地抚摸着李东海的脸颊.

「嗯....想吃赫宰煮的拉面!」李东海转向李赫宰的方向笑得纯真, 李赫宰忍不住凑上前吻了吻.

「好!给你加二颗蛋!」李赫宰扣上安全带踩上了油门, 笑看着副驾上的人开心的欢呼了起来.

END


End file.
